McGee Meddles
by shmielthemanofsteel
Summary: McGee decides to help push his ship along by bringing back Thom E. Gemcity. Tiva, hints of McAbby.


McGee took a deep breath as he walked down the block to Tony's apartment. He had a package he had to get to his friend and former colleague. Today marked a month of unemployment. A month since the three musketeers handed in their badges, and it wasn't looking like they'd be getting them back any time soon. No one had had any contact with Gibbs and he seemed to be off the grid. It was worrisome, but right now McGee had to put that on the backburner. He had arrived at Tony's place, right in front of his mail slot. Tim took the small package and slid it in.

_One down, one to go._ He thought. Half of his task was through. He got in his car and drove down to a place closer to home and did the same with Ziva's mail slot. He then got back in his car and dialed his partner in crime's number.

"Hey, Abs."

"McGee! Did you do it?"

"Yeah. It's done. Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure! I can't wait to see their expressions!"

Soon after McGee had left, Tony came out to check his mail. He found the usual bills and magazines, and then spotted the rectangular object wrapped in brown paper. "What's this?" he whispered to himself. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it right away. He tore away the packaging to reveal a book cover.

_Who would get this for me? Everyone knows I hate reading- _

Tony's train of thought was stopped when he saw the author. It was none other than Thom E. Gemcity. He ran back to his apartment to get reading.

Ziva walked into her building's lobby after a run and grabbed the mail out of her slot. It felt heavier than usual, but she didn't investigate until she had gotten to her apartment and washed up.

"So, how'd it go?" Abby questioned once she and McGee had been seated at a table.

"All according to plan, I guess. Neither of them seemed to see me." He changed the subject. "I think I'm gonna get a steak."

"That's good… Hey! Don't ruin your appetite! We're having dinner with Ducky and Jimmy and Breena later!"

"And hopefully Tony and Ziva." McGee added.

"Depends how they react to your little 'presents'." Abby smiled.

_Tommy and Lisa had been through Hell and back together. They had each other's backs. And now they had each other's hearts._

Tony shut his new book. He wasn't quite sure how to react and he hadn't fully processed it yet. He didn't even know how it had gotten in his mail. Apparently someone felt the need to tell him that Mr. Gemcity had struck again with a new book, but this time it didn't revolve around Agent McGreggor or LJ Tibbs.

Ziva couldn't believe what she had just read. What was the book supposed to mean? Did McGee know that she knew about his new book? She would have just dismissed it as a coincidence, but after years of working with Gibbs, she knew better.

Tony and Ziva both showed up to the restaurant at the same time. He opened the door for her and she walked past tersely. They sat at opposite ends from each other and were both too distracted to listen to the conversation around them.

"So… Tony, anything new with you?" Abby asked carefully.

"No." He frowned, feigning confusion, "Why?"

"Oh. No reason. I was just wondering if anyone else got a package in the mail today. It was a book called…Partners? I don't know. But what struck me was who wrote it. You have some explaining to do, Thom!" She turned on McGee.

"How did you find that?" he sputtered.

"I got it too, Abby." Ziva revealed. "I was wondering where it had come from."

"Wait, what is this?" Jimmy asked, feeling excluded.

"Just some book about two partners who had worked together for nearly 9 years and they were in love but they didn't come to terms with it till after they went through all this crap together and then they got married and had a family and grew old together." Tony explained, which got many raised eyebrows in return. "What? I read it this afternoon!"

"Interesting… who's this book based off of, Tim?" Breena wondered.

"I told you before, they're complete works of fiction!" he argued.

Soon everyone started to leave, and eventually it was just Tony and Ziva left.

"So, uh…did you read the book? She wondered.

"Yeah, I gotta say, not one of McGemcity's best works. He could have done better. The storyline wasn't too bad, though."

"It was a piece of total fiction." She reassured herself more than him.

"Yeah, totally." Tony agreed.

"Well, I better be going."

She started down the block to her car when Tony stopped her.

"Ziva."

She turned, "Yes, Tony?"

He stepped closer. "Do you really believe it was purely fiction?"

"I-uh-I…No. I do not believe that it was purely fiction."

"Me either. Do you… do you think that maybe… Tim sent them?"

"Yes. I saw his car drive past when I was out for a run." She smiled.

"What parts of it did you think were most fictitious?" he treaded carefully. They were dangerously close to crossing that line that they had so cautiously tiptoed around for years. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"The part where Lisa said she wanted five kids." She made a face to show her distaste at the idea. Then she added, with a small smile, "I only want two. Maybe three."

McGee's book was right. He couldn't keep putting off these chances they kept getting. It was now or never, and he'd decided that he really didn't care for tiptoeing any longer.

"Wanna come… watch a movie… or something?" he asked.

"I would like that very much." Ziva smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
